Life is a Masquerade
by The White Rose
Summary: When Hermione is invited to the masquerade ball by a mysterious admirer, she finds a pleasant surprise behind the mask.
1. Chapter 1

Life is a Masquerade- Chapter 1- A Mysterious Invitation

Hermione sat in the library after dinner, reading as usual. She looked up at yet another group of giggling girls that had just disturbed her peace. Giving them a glare, she couldn't help but over hear them talking about the up coming masquerade ball. She sighed and turned back to her book, a favorite since her first year. She fondly flipped through the pages of her worn and torn copy of _Hogwarts: A History_. When she was about to reach her favorite chapter, she felt hands on her shoulders from behind. A boy's head reached around and kissed her gently on the cheek. She turned around and gazed at her long time friend and more recent boyfriend Ronald Weasley. She smiled at him.

"Have you finished your essay for Astronomy yet, Ronald?" she ask fondly.

He pouted. "I really wish you wouldn't call me that."

Hermione gave him a look. "All right, Ronniekins." She burst out laughing at his expression. "I'm sorry, Ron. Never again unless you're being a real prat." she promised. "So, who are you going to the ball with?" she asked teasingly.

Ron gave her a look. "You of course."

Hermione feigned indignation. "What? No formal invitation? No begging for me to honor you with my presence? I won't go unless I get a long and very romantic letter from you."

Ron sighed. "Sometimes I wonder what makes me like you so much." he said, rolling his eyes. He excused himself, saying he was going to finish his essay.

Hermione sat back and read some more. After doing some quick research for an upcoming essay, she headed back to the Gryffindor Tower. She said a few quick "hellos" to passing friends and headed to the 6th year girls dormitory. She changed into her pajamas and crawled into her bed. After awhile the rest of the 6th year Gryffindor girls came up and fell asleep, leaving Hermione to stay up to read awhile. She was about to go to sleep when an owl rapped on her window with its sharp beak. She quickly opened it and took the letter. She climbed back into bed before opening it. As she unfolded the parchment, beautiful magickal flowers unraveled around the edges. She read it. Someone asking her to go to the up coming masquerade ball with them. She mused who and realized it could only be Ron. After her little stunt earlier, it was of course him. When she reached the end, it only read 'Someone who has always loved you.' She thought Ron had gone a little far with 'love', but she never knew how much he really did fancy her. She wrote a quick 'yes' and sent the owl away again. As she was falling asleep, the only thing Hermione thought about was why Ron had used a Hogwarts owl and not his own little Pigwedion.


	2. Chapter 2

Life is a Masquerade- Chapter 2- Who Sent It?

Hermione woke up early the next day. She stretched, gazing out at the clear sky. It would be a crisp clear Saturday. She pulled on faded jeans and a pink silk camisole. Last summer, Hermione had made a change, huge according to Ron and Harry. Her hair was now somewhat straight though still wavy and long. She had developed curves that allowed her to wear the clothes that she had always dreamt of in her younger years. She had also grown several inches, coming level with Harry and gaining on Ron. She laced up pink sneakers and picked up a brush. After the usual wrestle with her hair she managed to pull it back in a high ponytail. She put on her favorite necklace, a Celtic knot that had been in her family for ages, passed down from mother to daughter for hundreds of years. It was a knot unique to her family, intricate yet simplistically beautiful.

Hermione, satisfied with her looks, headed out the door. She saw Ron and Harry waiting in armchairs by the fire. Ron smiled. "You look… great." he said after searching for the word. The three friends headed down the Great Hall, talking about studies and Quidditch. Hermione had taken a liking to Quidditch and wasn't that bad at being a Chaser herself. They entered the Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table just in time for mail. Thousands of owls soared into the Hall through the open windows. Hermione was the only one in the trio to receive mail that day so she tore open the letter, wondering who it was from. Gazing down at it, she realized it was from Ron, inviting her to the ball. Confused, Hermione looked up at Ron who was looking smug. Seeing her expression, he asked her what was wrong.

"I just did what you asked." he said, pouting. Hermione explained the letter that she had received the night before. "WHAT?" Ron bellowed, the Great Hall going quiet. He looked straight at Hermione. "And what did you reply?" he asked, his voice dangerously calm.

"I answered yes because I thought it was from you." she replied softly.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

After leaving the Great Hall and arguing for all to hear, Ron and Hermione had gone different ways. Hermione stomped outside while Ron went up the stairs, Harry trying the calm him down. Hermione would have to just say no to her secret admirer. She wanted to go with Ron, to be with Ron… didn't she? She sat down in the shade of a tree by the lake and thought.

_I've always been attracted to Ron, haven't I? Don't we both want to be with each other?_

She didn't know the answers to any of these questions, so resolved to work out her ball costume. She was going to be a Greek or Roman goddess, dressed in a flowing golden toga-style dress. She already had an idea how everything would look, even some wrap-around sandals that went up to her knees. She would wear her hair up in small ringlets, golden ribbon keeping it in place. She was excited about the ball, though she didn't let anyone know it.

After a while, the school grounds started to get chilly so Hermione made her way into the library. She had just settled down when the same owl from last night starting pecking at the window, wanting to get in. Hermione let it in and once again took the letter from it. She sat back down and read the letter. Her 'admirer' apologized for causing the argument earlier and offered her to decline the offer of going to the ball with him (or at least she could only hope 'he' was indeed a young man.) She wrote a fast message to him, telling him she wouldn't break her promise. She even confessed she wasn't sure she like Ron that way as much as she had thought. She asked if they should coordinate outfits and sent the owl off. Half an hour later, the owl was back. Her admirer said they should leave it to fate to see if the would match.

_Sounds like a pretty romantic guy_, Hermione thought. _Definitely not Ron_.


	3. Chapter 3

Life is a Masquerade- Chapter 3- Dancing the Night Away

It was the day before the masquerade ball and still Hermione and Ron had not talked. To keep the feud from rising, Harry stayed with Ron, only talking to Hermione privately. Harry had found a date to the ball, one he would not reveal. Ron had yet to find one, though he could have almost any girl. He had grown to be a handsome young bloke but was hung up on Hermione it seemed. Finally, the day of the dance, a fairly new student from America caught his eye. Bearing quite a resemblance to Hermione, Natalee accepted Ron's invitation to go with him and didn't seem to mind at all the angry stares she got from other girls.

Hermione was in the girls' dorm getting ready for the ball. She already wore her beautiful cream colored dress, cut in the Greek toga style. She was currently lacing up her gold sandals that matched the edge of the cloth making up her dress. She did her hair in the Greek style with a wave of her wand, her wavy hair going extremely curly and arranging itself in a high and extremely curly ponytail so it looked like a bun. Side ringlets and gossamer curls tumbled down her neck and framed her face. She did her eye make up like that of an Egyptian queen, turned up at the end. She fastened her golden mask into place with her wand and moved to the mirror the check herself. Being satisfied, she hid her wand somewhere in her dress and made her way down to the Great Hall.

When Hermione arrived at the grand staircase, she made sure to make a grand entrance. Heads turned to look at her. She thought back to the last letter from her mystery date and remembered to meet him on the dance floor at 8 o'clock. It was 7:45, so she made her way into the Great Hall. Billowy fabric hung from every where and live ivy climbed the railing and walls. Flowers bloomed and birds sang. It looked like a beautiful fairy world, to be frank. Hermione made her way through the crowd. She spotted Harry dancing with a mysterious girl. Hermione went to say hello and met Lili, Harry's date. Lili, it turned out, was a friend of Natalee's and had also transferred to Hogwarts recently. Hermione checked the time and made her way to the middle of the floor. As the next song started up, she felt hands around her, guiding her through a dance. She turned around and looked into the bright eyes of her admirer. Her wore a gold tunic and wrap-around sandals. Atop his brunette head was a golden wreathe of laurel leaves and his mask was gold and simple. Hermione asked him how he knew what to wear, for his tunic was the same tone as hers.

He only replied "Destiny."

Hermione and the stranger danced the night away until there was only a little over an hour left. He started to lead her to the garden made just for this night. As they made their way, Hermione spied Ron and Natalee dancing and realized Ron was actually enjoying himself. And then it struck her that she was too. She and her admirer broke free of the Hall and walked out into the night air. They walked silently for some time when the brunette stopped and gathered her into his arms.

"Time for you to find out who I am." He pulled out his wand and with a wave the mask disappeared.


	4. Chapter 4

Life is a Masquerade- Chapter 4- A No-Longer-Secret Admirer

Hermione looked up at the flawless face of the one and only Blaise Zanbini.

"You! You are my admirer!" She staggered back, shocked. _I should have figured it out! He's part Greek, tall, dark brown hair, beautiful endless blue eyes the suck you… what am I thinking? He's a Slytherin! Get it together, Hermione, just calm down_… She took a few deep breaths. "Blaise, I'm honored but…"

"But I'm a Slytherin, yes I'm aware of that." Blaise said finishing her sentence.

"Yes, actually. This would never work. We are supposed to hate each other!" Hermione said. Blaise gave her a look.

"Romeo and Juliet were supposed to hate each other." he said is his deep voice.

_Oh… my… GOD is he romantic!_

"Yes, but they ended up dead." Hermione countered. She sighed. "Look, I really am honored and you seem, well, less Slytherin-ish than the others…" she trailed off. _What am I doing! It's not everyday that a gorgeous, romantic, much sought after guy takes an interest in you. But then again, Ron had, and I ruined that relationship… Forget that, he's happy and so are you, Hermione. _she made herself think"Okay, I'll go on a date with you. If I decide I like you, then we can work it out… I, I just don't know how I feel about Ron and all that right now. Do you know what I mean?" she asked, not expecting an answer.

"No, I don't really. I've never actually _been_ with anyone before." Blaise confessed.

"What! Are you kidding me? You're gorgeous!" Hermione blurted out.

"Umm, thanks, I think." Blaise said, losing his suave edge.

"Listen, I'll go where ever you want to take me tomorrow during the Hogsmead visit, but if I don't enjoy myself, no promises, ok?" Hermione offered. After Blaise nodded, Hermione led him back into the Great Hall.

"I'm going to go hang with friends for the last hour or so. Thanks again, I had a great night." She disappeared into the dancing crowd, making her way the Ron, Harry, and their dates.

"So, how was everyone's evening?" Hermione asked, startling the couples.

"Oh, it's been great. Who was you admirer?" Harry asked curiously.

"Well, you won't believe it, but it was Blaise Zanbini." As she made this announcement, Ron spit out his mouthful of punch in an impressive fashion, covering Lavender Brown and making her drip with red liquid. Ron ignored the enraged Lavender.

"WHO!"

Hermione blushed. "Yeah, that's what I said. I couldn't believe my eyes." She glanced at Ron. "Can we talk? In the gardens?" She pulled a reluctant and surly Ron outside.

"Listen Ron, I feel awful about this whole mess. I, I really do like you, but I don't know if we should be a couple. We have our good moments but bad ones as well. Let's just cool it and see if we don't die without one another, okay?"

Ron nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good. I just, I've always liked you… I guess that may just be as friends." They hugged and went back just in time for the last slow song. Excusing herself, Hermione tried to find Blaise. She did and pulled him onto the floor.

"I worked things out with Ron." she whispered into the shocked Blaise's ear. "I am totally free."


	5. Update

**Update**

Okay, people. I appreciate all of the comments and reviews and favs and stuff on this story, but I lost interest in this ship a while ago. However, if you want me to wrap the story up, please tell me. I would feel really guilty and selfish to just stop in the middle if enough of you want to read it. So, if you want an ending, tell me. Send me a review and tell me. Because otherwise, I'm going to start focusing on the other stories that hold more interest for me. Thanks!

The White Rose


	6. Another Update

**Update**

Well, I've made my decision……………

and I will be continuing this story! Thanks everybody for telling me how much you like it. Makes me feel special. But the chapters may take longer because I've been getting more and more homework to do. I'm working on the next one, so just hold onto your horses people! Thanks again for the encouragement.

The White Rose


	7. Chapter 5

Life is a Masquerade- Chapter 5- Promises Kept and Courtyard Courting

Hermione sat on her bed brushing her hair and thinking about her date with Blaise in two hours. She got up from the bed and went to her trunk. She pulled out her favorite pair of jeans and a black silk camisole with a lace neckline. She pulled on black flats and applied some eyeliner. She grabbed her wand and headed down to the entrance hall to meet Blaise. As she walked there, she felt someone walking beside her. She turned to look and was not surprised to find Ginny.

"So, I heard you have a hot date with Blaise Zanbini. Seeing as you are dressed up, the rumors must be correct." she said, smiling mischievously.

"Why does everybody care so much? It's just a date. And by the way, I did go to the ball with him just to debunk that rumor while we are at it." Hermione replied, feigning annoyance.

"I was just saying. You're pretty lucky. He's beautiful." Ginny said, a glazed look in her eyes.

"Then why don't YOU go out with him?" Hermione asked. "You really could get any guy you wanted if you tried."

"Yes, I know, but the one I want is currently taken. But that's all beside the point. How do Harry and Ron feel about this? Oh, and I told you that you and Ron shouldn't date, by the by." Ginny added.

"What do you mean 'how do they feel'? Why should I care what they think?" Hermione said, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Because they are your best friends, whether you like it or not. And if you haven't noticed, Blaise **IS** a Slytherin, and you well know that Gryffindors and Slytherins are supposed to hate each other." Ginny explained.

"Well, I think that's a stupid rule. Draco is the only one ruining it for the Slytherins. Some of them aren't all that bad. And Blaise hates Malfoy, so I don't really have anything against him, do I?" Hermione said, nodding curtly as if to prove her point.

"Whatever, but you better talk with Harry and Ron before you get too serious with this guy. Oh, and maybe all of my family, otherwise you'll be kicked out for sure. I'll talk to Fred and George, they love me." Ginny said and with that flitted off as if they had just had a nice chat about nothing in particular.

_She can be so strange_ Hermione thought to herself.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

A little while later Hermione was walking down to Hogsmead with Blaise. They talked about nothing in particular, ignoring the glares and whispers and stares coming from various classmates. They chatted about Quidditch and the classes that they shared. They walked though the gates and Hermione followed Blaise. She realized she didn't know where they were going, so decided to ask.

"A little place I know of." Blaise said, leaving Hermione in the dark.

They walked on in silence until they came to a little courtyard. Blaise produced a key and unlocked the gate, gesturing Hermione to lead the way. She sat down in one of the two chairs that were pulled up to a small table. Blaise sat after pushing Hermione's chair in for her. He waved his wand and a wonderful picnic feast appeared before them. After pouring her some Butterbeer, Blaise raised his glass.

"To people's faith in one another." he toasted, looking into Hermione's eyes with his own deep blue ones.

Hermione blushed and drank. She looked around at the plant filled courtyard. Ivy covered the walls and a little fountain gurgled in the corner. She turned back to Blaise who was serving her some Greek dish with what looked like grape leaves.

"Whose courtyard is this? It's beautiful." she asked, curious.

Blaise smiled. "A family friend used to run a restaurant here but they closed shop when their baby was born. I fixed this place up and come here to get away sometimes." he explained.

"It's great." She took a bite of good looking pasta and moaned with pleasure. It was delicate and savory. "What is this?" she asked, taking another bite.

"It's an old family recipe. Ravioli stuffed with cheese and mushrooms, cooked with a secret sauce. I'm glad you like it." he said, flashing another of his brilliant smiles.

"Wonderful. Did you make them yourself?" Hermione inquired.

"I cooked everything myself. When you're half Greek and half Italian, you are raised in the kitchen." he said, laughing.

Hermione laughed too and continued to eat. They had pasta and Caesar salad and many Greek dishes she couldn't pronounce the names of. They conversed more openly with the food to help them along. Blaise spoke of his beautiful home and large family that live partly in Italy and partly in Greece. Hermione talked about her small family, small house, and her longing for siblings. After a wonderful dessert of sweet baklava, Hermione helped to clean and Vanish the plates and left over food. By the time they were done the stars were out.

"What time is it!" Hermione asked, worried that they were out past curfew.

"About 9 I think. Don't worry, I got permission from Dumbledore." he explained, comforting her. "Are you cold?" he asked, offering her his jacket.

Hermione took it, welcoming the warmth. It smelled wonderful, like good cooking, warm nights, and fresh earth. They walked back through the gates and up towards Hogwarts. Hermione looked up at the castle.

"Beautiful, isn't it." she said.

"Yes, beautiful." Blaise said.

Hermione turned to look at him and found he wasn't looking up at the castle but right at her. She blushed and looked down at the ground. Blaise stepped closer, gathering her in his arms.

"May I?" he asked, longing in his eyes.

"Please." Hermione found herself saying before she felt his lips on hers.

Blaise pulled her closer, deepening the kiss when he found Hermione kissing him back. They broke away for air reluctantly and smiled at each other. Blaise took Hermione's hand and lead her to the castle. Before walking through the doors he kissed her again and bid her good night. She whispered good night to him and watched him as he walked to the Slytherin common room, a lightness in his step. She went to the Gryffindor common room to find it mostly empty and continued up to the dorm. She pulled on her silk pajama bottoms and a tank top before climbing into bed and falling into a sweet sleep, dreams full of courtyards, pasta, and amazingly deep blue eyes.


	8. Chapter 6

Life is a Masquerade- Chapter 6- Glares, Stares, and Cares

Hermione woke early and pulled on her school robes. She loved Mondays usually but today was different. She just wanted to sleep in.

_It was my late night last night. I usually don't stay up so long_. she thought to herself.

This explanation brought the events of the previous night back into Hermione's mind. Blaise, with his romantic tactics, had won her over. And quite easily, too, in Hermione's mind. Ron had never been some romantic to her.

_But, then again, we are talking about Ron._ she thought. _He's about romantic as a garden gnome._

But maybe that was just because Hermione and Ron weren't as meant-to-be as they had thought. Hermione decided to give Natalee her blessings, if she wanted them in the first place.

Her mind eased, Hermione made her way down through the common room and to the Great Hall for breakfast. She didn't notice the stares and glares she was getting from people, mostly girls who were jealous. She sat down in her usual seat and started on a piece of toast. She buttered it and spread some jam before realizing Blaise had come to sit with her. She looked at him.

"Are you allowed to do that?" she asked in disbelief.

"Do what?" he asked back innocently. He pulled up a plate and pilled it with bacon, eggs, and fried tomatoes.

Hermione just looked back at him. Never had students sat at other House tables. Never had there been relationships between rival Houses such as Slytherin and Gryffindor, either. Hermione smiled at Blaise.

"Oh, nothing. Just, won't you be, I don't know, kicked out of the 'We Hate Harry Potter' club if you're seen with me?" she asked teasingly.

"No, but I heard they formed the 'We Envy Hermione Granger Because She's Beautiful' club." he said.

_Smooth_ thought Hermione. "So, what gave you the idea to sit with me?" she asked, genuinely curious.

"The fact that you're my girlfriend." Blaise said, pouring himself, and Hermione, more pumpkin juice.

"And what made you think we were together?" Hermione asked. She didn't really mind being his girlfriend, she just had never thought about it.

"The fact that, last night, we were pretty friendly, if you know what I mean." Blaise replied.

Hermione heard someone clear their throat from across the table and turned to see that Harry and Ron had arrived.

_Great,_ Hermione thought. _Perfect timing, just as always._

"Pretty friendly? You slime ball." Ron said to Blaise, actually looking mad with him.

"Ron, it's not like that at all. We didn't, you know. It was just a kiss. Well, two kisses, but nothing more." Hermione explained. She was touched that Ron was looking out for her. Natalee had really helped in the big scheme of things.

Ron turned to her. "Okay, but if he does anything, anything at all, that you don't like, you tell us. Harry and I will set him straight, won't we mate." He said, looking to Harry and acting like Blaise was not there at all.

"Right. But, he is pretty big, Ron." Harry said, giving Blaise a look, a bit wary in Hermione's opinion.

"Well, thanks, but I think I will be able to handle it. If I need any 'brut force', I'll give a call. Thanks for taking it well." she said, looking thankfully at her friends.

"So, what's up with you and Natalee?" Blaise said, obviously uncomfortable with the conversation that had just gone on.

"Oh, she's brilliant. I think this is better for us, Hermione. We should just be friends." Ron replied, smiling.

Hermione could tell that everybody was happy, everybody but Harry.

"What's wrong, mate?" Ron asked, also noticing Harry's forlorn look.

"What? Oh, nothing. I just don't think Lili is right for me. She seems a bit mental really. She seems more like your type, Ron." he said. The insult went right over Ron's head as he was pulling out a seat for Natalee. He had never done that for Hermione. She must be more his type then.

"Well, we have Ancient Runes. See you Harry, Ron, Natalee." Hermione said. She gathered her bag and headed out of the Great Hall, Blaise following.

As the two walked around together they started to notice people staring and glaring. Others took care to give them wide berth, as if they were contaminated. The Gryffindors were taking it grandly, saying it was time a Slytherin realized what a bunch of prats the other Slytherins were. Blaise agreed as he did think Malfoy and his gang were idiots, self-important berks, and, above all, morons who didn't appreciate how good half-blood witches and wizards were at magic. Hermione wanted to kiss him, and did when they parted for different classes. She was happy to be alone, though, able to collect her thoughts.

_So Ron and I are okay, but Harry seems miserable. Ginny seems put down as well. Besides that I feel, well, I feel great_.

She really did. She hadn't been so happy since Ron had first admitted he to her that he thought they should be together. But that was the past, and she felt better and more alive for some reason.

That night, Hermione went to bed a bit earlier than usual. She was warm in her little bed and stayed up a bit past late to try and finish a novel she had been reading. Her thoughts kept straying from the plot to Blaise, so she finally gave up and closed her book.

_Is this what being in love feels like? I never felt this way with Ron, and I've known him half of my life! Oh well, if I am in love, at least I've found the right person this time_.

She fell into a deep sleep, comforted as she never had been before in her life.


	9. No more fic

Just felt like telling everyone, but I have officially dropped this fic. Just not interested in it anymore. Sorry. At least I'm telling you, unlike some people who just stop. So don't try to change my mind, I just have no ideas left for this plot. Once again, sorry.

The White Rose


End file.
